internhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Rule
The Golden Rule is a list of amendments pertaining to what can and can't happen within the game of Battle of the Tweeters. Here are the amendments in order of their addition to the Golden Rule, which can be changed whenever necessary. New amendments can be added at any time. The Amendments Amendment 1 In order to compete in Battle of the Tweeters, one must have no knowledge of the show during their participation in the game, as it may effect their tweet count. Should it be found out that a contestant has knowledge of this competition at any time, they are to be immediately eliminated. Amendment 2 In order to compete in Battle of the Tweeters, you must have competed on a reality television program that Host Zach has deemed elligible. Amendment 3 Survivor, Big Brother, American Idol, X-Factor US, and The Voice contestants are elligible to compete in Battle of the Tweeters, so long as they have not broken the first amendment. Amendment 4 Host Zach may change any of the above or any further enrolled amendments at any time, if it becomes necessary. Amendment 5 Each season of Battle of the Tweeters is to feature a unique twist in it's format. Any season which does NOT involve a twist is NOT to be considered a season of Battle of the Tweeters. Amendment 6 Tweedemption Island is a twist that may be featured in Battle of the Tweeters. Amendment 7 In any season of Battle of the Tweeters that features Tweedemption Island, the elimination method there will be the person with the lowest SEASON total being the one eliminated. Amendment 8 Every season of Battle of the Tweeters will have a casting process in which at a set time and date, a select number of people who tweet during that time period will be enrolled into the season. Amendment 9 Duets and Celebrity Apprentice contestants are elligible to compete in Battle of the Tweeters, so long as they have not broken the first amendment. Amendment 10 In addition to Amendment 8, there is a new casting process involved by the name of "Host Enrollment". In this casting process, Host Zach will be enabled to enroll a select number of cast members of his choosing, who he sees potential in to do well in the season. Amendment 11 There are never to be more Host Enrolled contestants than contestants cast in the set time period casting method with the exception of an All-Stars season, should one occur. (In addition, Returning Players are counted as Host Enrolled Contestants.) Amendment 12 Win tokens is a twist that may be featured in Battle of the Tweeters. Amendment 13 Win tokens will work in such a way that when a player who has received a win token ends up in the elimination slot, that player will have their tweet count DOUBLED, which may save them from elimination. Amendment 14 Win token doublings will NOT count towards season totals, should a win token user advance to the end of the game. Amendment 15 Contestants eliminated before Week 11 OR Contestants who have a season tweet total of less than 1500 are considered Second Chancers and NOT All-Stars. Amendment 16 Contestants eliminated after Week 11 AND who have a season tweet total of more than 1500 are considered All-Stars. Amendment 17 Returning Contestants are allowed to make appearances in future seasons. Amendment 18 Second Chancers CANNOT return in the same season as All-Stars. Amendment 19 Twists can re-occur in numerous seasons in a row, however in addition to the reoccuring twist, a new twist must also be included for it to be considered a season of Battle of the Tweeters. Amendment 20 Returning Players is considered a "unique" twist, but only in the first season it's included. Amendment 21 Any season with all returning players is considered an All-Stars season. The 2 possible scenarios for an all-star season are a cast of all All-Stars, or a cast of All Second Chancers. However, even a cast full of Second Chancers is considered an All-Star season. Amendment 22 Should someone close their twitter account and/or block me in the middle of a Battle of the Tweeters season, they will be immediately eliminated. Amendment 23 Should someone change twitter accounts in the middle of a Battle of the Tweeters season, by the law of the game it is required that the originally cast account is the one that's followed. Amendment 24 From this amendment forth, hosts, judges, mentors, etc. from reality shows will be elligible to be cast in future seasons, under a category of their own. Amendment 25 In future seasons of the show, contestants from the Bachelor series or from Glass House will be elligible to be cast. Amendment 26 From this point forth, all seasons that start in January must air on Saturdays, and all seasons that take place in June must air on Sundays. Sorted By Topic General Rules Amendment 1 Amendment 4 Amendment 26 Casting General Amendment 11 Who Can Be Cast? Amendment 2 Amendment 3 Amendment 9 Amendment 24 Amendment 25 Casting Processes Amendment 8 Amendment 10 Twists General Amendment 5 Amendment 19 Tweedemption Island Amendment 6 Amendment 7 Win Tokens Amendment 12 Amendment 13 Amendment 14 Returning Players Amendment 15 Amendment 16 Amendment 17 Amendment 18 Amendment 20 Amendment 21 In-Game Events General Amendment 23 Expulsion Amendment 1 Amendment 22 Trivia *The Golden Rule was officially published on July 24, 2012. 24 Rules were published, and more are to be added whenever need be, based upon occurances in future seasons. *On July 29th, 2012, Amendment 21 was deleted, causing Amendments 22-24 to become Amendments 21-23. *On August 19th, 2012, Amendment 24 was added to allow hosts to be cast in future seasons of the show. This amendment suggested a season 3, but did not confirm it. *On September 25th, 2012, Season 3 of the show was confirmed, and with the confirmation of a third season came a 25th amendment stating that Bachelor Series and Glass House contestants would now be elligible to be cast in all future seasons, in addition to the hosts/judges/mentors taken into contention through the previous amendment. *On October 1st, 2012, Amendment 26 was added stating that all future January seasons would take place on Saturdays, and all future June seasons would take place on Sundays, beginning a tradition for many seasons to come. Category:Rules Category:Battle of the Tweeters